Face Your Demons
by X2XC
Summary: Before she fell to lust, Celestine protected Eostia, and in extension, the world from the evils that threatened mankind. But what happens when mankind's only line of defense has been turned into a sex slave? The evils she has fought off will return...and they will finish what they started.
1. Evil Awakens

_6 months after the founding of the Sex Empire…_

Overlooking a moderately sized village on a hill stood an absolutely gorgeous woman. With red hair that could have possibly reached all the way to the ground if it wasn't tied up into a pony tail, and a simple tight black dress that covers up, but leaves enough to the imagination. The Black Dogs would've gladly added her to their sex market ages ago, if it wasn't for the large black like wings on her back, the pile of collapsed men around her, and the horrible scowl on her face.

* * *

Trash. That was how she described this sorry state of a kingdom. If any mortals heard what she was thinking, they would be very surprised. Shouldn't a succubus like her be practically in _love_ with this type of scenario? Why is a demon whose sole existence is sex be so disgusted with the Sex Empire?

_ Tch. _The Succubus clicked her tongue and glanced at the men she drained earlier today. Their faces looked like something was sucked straight out of them through a straw, but they were all still alive and well. If this was a normal kingdom, they would all be dead and she would have had a full course meal.

But no.

Because of the constant sex both men and women were experiencing every day, her food source has become more disgusting. It's like if someone was chewing on your food for a good long time, and then they OFFER it to you. There were hardly any virgins in this godforsaken kingdom. Now half a year later, the Succubus can't even have a cock inside of her without the urge to throw up. It was beyond infuriating.

"Thank goodness that those Black Dogs got new members from foreign lands, or I probably would've starved." The Succubus sighed. Deciding to get away from the lingering stench of rotten food, the woman unfurled her black wings and took to the skies above. Leaving the approaching angry cries of the men's comrades behind on the ground.

"What should I do now? Eostia has become northing more than a dumpster fire, and with the way current leader is, the surrounding kingdoms will follow suit..." The Succubus continued to fly aimlessly while mumbling to herself.

**BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG**

"HUH!?" The Succubus skidded to a stop, or at least the flying equivalent of it. She looked for signs of any trouble, but couldn't see find anything noteworthy. "What...what was that?"

**BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG**

_There it is again!_ This time, the Succubus was able to determine the location of the sudden noises, which was inside her own head. At first, the Succubus started thinking she was going insane from the lack of food, but the banging of the drums stirred something inside of her. Something...familiar.

"Those four beats...I... remember those..." Nostalgic memories immediately flooded her mind. The hammers of the weapon forge, the marching of the demonic soldiers, the wide open battlefield that housed thousands of humans fighting for survival.

The Succubus eventually resumed her flight, except now the flight had a destination. She did not know exactly where she was going, but that didn't matter to her as there was only one thing on her mind as of this moment:

_Where is he?_

* * *

The entire flight took about 2 weeks, and in those two weeks, she could tell from the changes on the earth below her that great things were about to come to fruition. All of the animals were fleeing from one direction. Birds on their migration flight deviated immediately, wolves and various other critters seeked shelter into the deepest of caves, and something she was not expecting, an imp that hung himself from a tree branch.

_Hmph. These imps would rather face death than face possible punishment. _The Succubus glared at the corpse and continued her flight to the source of the beats. But not before she used her magic to fling the body towards a pack of wolves to feed them.

**BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG**

Those four beats were her only source of determination for the last two weeks. Every time she felt she was about to collapse from exhaustion, those beats would sound off and her stamina was immediately restored. The Succubus didn't even need to feed on unsuspecting men on the way too, as the drums made her feel full with each sound off. When her journey first started, those were the only times she would hear it, but now, the drums were consistently playing. Every day, at the start of every hour.

She was getting closer to the source, she can feel it!

It was around the beginning of the third week of her journey that she noticed a small opening on the side of a seemingly unimportant mountain. Normally, the Succubus wouldn't have paid it a second thought if it wasn't for the sudden pull of magic that was forcing her to go inside the cave. Thinking that her whole journey was actually a trap, the Succubus tried with all her might to break free from the traction. Unfortunately, the magic was too strong and she could only watch as her body went on auto pilot to the cave.

_ Damn it,_ _how god damn naïve of me. _The Succubus thought in defeat as she floated in front of the entrance. _The feelings of nostalgia blinded me, and I let my guard down._ The sounds of footsteps coming out of the cave were getting louder and louder. The Succubus closed her eyes, not wanting her kidnappers to see the disgraceful look on her face.

_I wonder if it's the Black Dogs? _She pondered. _Considering the amount of prep time they did to take down not only Olga, but Celestine and her alliance, I shouldn't be surprised. If they want to turn something into their sex slaves, they'll wait as long as they can- _Suddenly, the magic that was keeping her held up in the air disappeared, and the Succubus immediately landed on her butt on the pointy rocks of the cave.

"OW!" She hissed in pain while rubbing her already sore ass. "Geez, you could've been more gentle about it-"

"Sorry for the dragging you down here like that Minerva, but knowing you, you'd probably fly over it multiple times" A deep, masculine voice called out to her.

The eyes of the Succubus, Minerva, immediately shot wide open in surprise for two reasons. One, only a select few people knew her true name, and Two, she recognized the voice of the one who said her name. She looked up and her gaze immediately fell on the man standing right in front of her. Even after all these years, he still hasn't changed one bit. The short blond hair, the butler like outfit he has always worn, the piercing golden eyes that boasted great intelligence, the pure black wings folded behind his back, and finally, his smile. The smile which had two different meanings that depended on the situation. If you were his enemy, the smile would make you beg for death, and if you were his friend/ally, his smile would comfort you and tell you everything was going to be all right.

Right now, THAT was the smile he was giving her, and Minerva didn't realize how much she missed that smile until she felt the tears on her cheeks. She didn't have what it took to control herself, and she immediately launched herself up from the ground to tackle hug the man.

"JONAH! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Minerva opened her arms for the biggest hug of affection in her life...

...only for Jonah to sidestep away from her, which led Minerva to dive face first back into the dirt.

"..."

"...wwwwwwwhhhhhhhyyyyyy."

Minerva felt her body float up from the ground and re orient so that she would be properly standing. Jonah walked up to her and cleared off the remaining speck of dust off her hair and her dress. All while he still had that smile on his face. With that taken care of, Jonah walked past Minerva and gestured her to follow him deeper into the cave, which she did.

"Minerva, trust me when I say this, I am also filled to the brim with excitement about reuniting with my comrades again." Jonah reassured her while they were walking, as her pouting face was clearly visible. "However, as of right now, we do not have luxury of reminiscing of the past. I'm sure you heard them too, yes? The beating of the drums?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, I did. After all these years, I couldn't just ignore them." Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. "Hold on a second, if you heard them too, then...does that mean...?"

Jonah smiled once again, a slight hint of mischief behind it. "Continue with me deeper in the cave and find out."

* * *

The deeper they went into the caves, the natural formation of rock slowly started disappearing, only for it to be replaced with various types of manmade objects. Expertly crafted stone pillars supported the ceiling above them; similarly shaped stone tiles eventually lined the floors she walked. While the sudden transition did intrigue Minerva, that wasn't what got her attention.

Covering almost every inch of the ground and walls were the remains of almost every type of seal and binding magic you could think of. Torn talismans from the east, Elvish runes all smudged and barely legible, paragraphs of prayers inscribed on the wall were now part of the rubble all over the floor, and there were other types she either couldn't recognize or too destroyed to even tell what they even were.

"Jonah..." Minerva asked while she picked up a piece of a talisman. "Did you do all this...?" He responded with a shake of his head.

"It was like this when I got here. In fact, it's still kind of in the process of happening." Jonah pointed to a section that still had intact talismans attached to the wall. At that exact moment, Minerva felt a powerful presence appear near them, and the talismans were then ripped to shreds. The presence she felt quickly disappeared after that.

"All these bindings...for what?" She muttered. "What exactly is in this cave Jonah? What was mankind so afraid of, they would rather seal and forget about it?"

Jonah remained silent for a minute before responding. "Come. We're almost there. The others are waiting."

"So they ARE here! Why didn't you just straight up tell me!?"

They continued on through the hallway of seals while bickering amongst themselves, occasionally seeing a vast majority of seals being either torn apart, burnt, and even exploded at one point. Eventually, they reached the end of the hallway with a massive door at the end of it. As well as two familiar faces having a conversation right in front of it.

"Qree! Thornton!" Minerva exclaimed while waving her arms and running towards them. "It's me, Minervaaaaa!" The sudden noise had one of the figures, a humanoid with a deer skull for a head, drop into a battle stance, but they immediately relaxed when it saw who was coming.

"Minerva! It's so nice to see you again sweetie!" a motherly voice emanated from the creature as the succubus dived straight into its elongated and very bloody arms for a hug.

"AAAGHH!" Minerva immediately jumped away from the monster and looked at the state of her dress, which now has spots of red all over it. "Really Qree? You could've said you had a couple of humans to eat before I jumped onto you." She snapped her fingers and all the blood disappeared, but her expression showed that she was still slightly annoyed.

Qree rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. Didn't have time to clean up. Considering...you know what."

"Speaking of you know what...what are we going to do about this door here?"

Both women looked at the other man in the room. At least, that was what he looked like now. Currently, he looked like some kind of warlord from the north, complete with a gigantic beard and a hammer hanging from his hip. The man was staring at the door with a serious look on his face, something that basically screams, _No time for fun, I'm always serious_.

Minerva's response to that statement was to laugh. Hard.

"WHA-HEY WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" The man screamed. His disguise fluctuating as he yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA...I-I'm sorry Thornton...I just... I still can't take you seriously when you try to look cool! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Thornton gave off a huge groan and his body shimmered until the warlord skin disappeared and his true form was out in display. He looked similar to an 18-20 year old human teenager, the clothes he wore were just simple rags, a white shirt and brown pants. Thornton was also almost completely see through, and the lower half of his legs was just not there.

"Geez, if I could die again, I would do so immediately so I wouldn't have to hear that annoying laugh again." The spirit muttered. Despite the annoyed look on his Thornton's face, everyone in the room could tell he was also happy to see them again.

Everyone!

The friendly atmosphere around the demons immediately disappeared and all three individuals stood at attention to face Jonah. His kind smile has been replaced with that of a veteran commander. Not a single demon dared to move a muscle, not because they were afraid of Jonah, but because their experiences in the past have gained them immense respect for each other. That illusion almost immediately shattered with his next words.

"Now, I know that we've already been through this explanation at least three times already." Said Jonah. "But considering that Minerva was SLIGHTLY late to this, we need to explain what is going on."

If any humans were near the vicinity of the mountain while this was happening, they would be able to hear incredibly loud groaning and whining coming from it.

* * *

"WHAT!? HE'S HERE!? RIGHT BEHIND THIS DOOR!?" Minerva yelled in confusion and anger. "But...500 years ago...Celestine and Olga said-"

"Celestine and Olga lied to us, Minerva." Qree said, who was also slightly miffed at the revelation herself, despite having time to process the information the longest. "Jonah believes that they did it so that we wouldn't have any thoughts to release him from his prison."

Minerva's eyes turned red in response to her statement. "_We had an agreement before the final battle, and we honored it! If they just told us, we wouldn't have any problems!"_

"Are you sure about that? Remember how many of our troops abandoned the Hell Knights after news of our Lord's defeat was given? Even if they did tell us they sealed Him away, creatures like those traitorous imps would still be raping and pillaging all over Eostia." Thornton had a disgusted look on his face as he thought back to the first time he saw the majority of their imps abandon their master.

The specter sighed. "Well, in any case, what two elves said in the past doesn't really matter now in the present. With Celestine and Olga dethroned and defiled, there is nothing in Eostia that can stop his return."

Minerva's eyes slowly reverted back to their original blue shade. While she was examining the strange door that kept their master in, she had only one question for the man who was here first.

"Jonah. How do we get him out of here?"

The fallen angel simply waved his hand, and immediately 8 spheres of various colors appeared on the door. Minerva was about to ask him what exactly were these spheres, until her hand brushed against the pink one nearest to her. The pink sphere shattered, and out of the remains of it was some kind of real time viewing of the pink haired Princess Prim, who they can all see was being double penetrated by two pig men. The image quickly faded away, and the indentation that held the pink sphere was now empty.

"What...was that?" asked Minerva. "Why did we all just see Prim getting raped in this cave?" She glanced at the rest of her comrades waiting for an answer.

"Because Minerva, this door was created and sealed by Olga, Celestine, and the rest of her Shield Alliance." Jonah explained. "While the members of the present Shield Alliance are obviously different, Celestine made sure that the power of the seals was transferred on to the new members."

"And now with them all turned into sex slaves by the Black Dogs..." Qree added.

"...what little power the seals have can be easily destroyed with a single touch." Thornton finished.

"Ah...I...see." Minerva said with a slight hesitation. If all they needed to do was to touch the seals, then that was great! However, she found it slightly odd that the scene that they just witnessed was exactly the same scene she saw when the Feoh fortress fell. When she first arrived at the fortress, Minerva could tell that girl was kind of sheltered, considering how quickly her mind broke with all the fucking she went through. Keep someone away from the supposedly bad stuff for too long, and the moment they get exposed it, they immediately become addicted to it just due to it being a new experience.

"Now that we got necessary explanations out of the way," Jonah interrupted her thoughts. "Everyone! Hold out your hands and concentrate your power into the seals! Show the magic that their wielders have fallen in your memories of the event!"

Minerva took a couple of steps away from the door and stood side by side with her comrades. All four demons held their hands up, and streams of light out of them which sunk into the various orbs on the door. One by one in quick succession, the orbs shattered upon contact with the opposing magic. With each destruction of the seals, more foggy images emanated from the remains.

_...The Princess Knight of Iris, Alicia Arcturus, being gangbanged in an alleyway._

_...The Shrine Maiden from the East, Kaguya, forcing men to cum inside her ass._

_...The Queen of the Mercenaries, Maia, accepting her new role as a cum dumpster._

_...Leader of the Half-lings, Luu-Luu, spit roasted by orcs._

_...The Holy Knight, Claudia Levantine, raped in her cell by her father-in-law._

And after all of those images faded away, the last two orbs, the pure white and darkest black, shattered. What was revealed after their destruction showed Olga Discordia enjoying a crowd of men violating her body, and the other image showed Celestine Lucross being fucked in every hole right on the doorstep of her own temple.

With the final locks of the door destroyed, whatever was sealed on the other side of the door immediately realized the final obstacles have now been removed. Without the seals, nothing could stop the door from being blown to smithereens. While the debris was launched in the direction of the demons at very dangerous speeds, Jonah simply just snapped his fingers, and the projectiles were redirected around the group with no harm to them whatsoever. Not a word was spoken among the group...not when they heard the sound of footsteps coming out of the chamber.

All four demons immediately got down on one knee and lowered their heads in respect for the figure. A whole minute of silence took place in the chamber, the demons slowly started to get anxious from the lack of responses from their master. Was he furious with them, they all wondered. They would understand if he was, considering their ignorance of his fate for the last 500 years.

Suddenly, a deep, multi-layered voice cut through the silence and tension like a knife.

"_**Qree, The Heartless Wendigo, rise!"**_

"_**Thornton, The Vengeful Specter, rise!"**_

"_**Minerva, The Ravenous Succubus, rise!"**_

"_**Jonah, The Fallen Angel, rise!"**_

With each declaration of their name and title, the demons raised their heads and stood up proudly for their master. As if sensing the slight fear and doubt in their minds, while they could not visibly see it, they could tell their master was smiling and giving off a safe aura around him.

_**"My loyal generals...and my closest friends...oh how long it has been since I have last seen your faces."**_

The demons smiled as well, but their expressions clearly had a hint of bloodlust in their eyes. The fact that they were being shown kindness after all this time practically confirmed the status of their situation. After all, their master has returned, and the only line of defense that could've stopped him has been turned into sex slaves by the Black Dogs.

Nothing can stop them now, all of mankind will be eradicated.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Never before did I ever imagine myself writing fanfiction based off a hentai. Especially a hentai that has a surprising amount of well-written fanfics on this website. Who would've thought?_

_Face Your Demons, in essence, is an idea that popped into my head while I was working on a crossover story. Since I am a beginner at writing, I will write this story as a way to practice so that I can give my crossover all the justice it deserves when I get to it, so don't hold back with the criticisms! _


	2. Value of Blood

"_**So that is the situation in Eostia now? How are our forces?**__"_

"_Unfortunately, we generals were the only ones to respond to your return. Our soldiers either didn't hear, too far away to arrive, or didn't care at all."_

"_**You assume some of our men don't care?"**_

"_500 years has not been kind to us my lord. The Hell Knights of today pales in comparison to what we were in the past. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure most of them have allied with the Black Dogs."_

"_**I see...Qree, Minerva, and Thornton. Spread out and bring together what loyal soldiers you can find. Jonah, you stay here with me to formulate a plan."**_

"_Yes, my lord!"_

"_**And if you find those traitors, announce my return, and show no mercy to them."**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Value of Blood

Jonah watched as his fellow comrade's teleported out of the cave in 3 separate bright flashes of light. Leaving just him and his lord alone in what he originally thought was another run of the mill dark and dreary tomb at the entrance. However, it seemed that his lord had done some decorating in the years he had been stuck in here. There was a finely decorated bed off to the side that looked to be made of silk, a dining area in the center of the room with expensive cutlery, and soft chair in the corner with large stacks of books surrounding it. Jonah didn't find any of this strange, except for the fact that he recognized some of the books to be VERY recent.

_**"You're probably wondering where I got this stuff, aren't you Jonah?"**_

The voice of his lord snapped him out of thoughts, and he immediately got down on one knee. "I'm sorry my lord, I know that my attention should always be on yo-" Jonah was then immediately cut off.

_**"Please Jonah, we both know you don't have to do that." **_Jonah felt a hand cup his chin and angled his head upwards, his golden eyes meeting his master's red. _**"I know I said that we would come up with a plan for our war on the humans, but let us catch up right now. I want to know everything that you and the others have been doing these past 500 years."**_

Jonah could only stare as his lord made his way to the dining table and set up cups for some tea. When he finally got it all settled, he looked back at Jonah and motioned for him to join. Shaking his head, Jonah stood up and walked over to the table, taking in the sweet aroma emanating from the tea with a smile on his face.

The fallen angel missed this...

* * *

_**"Hmph. It pains me greatly that Minerva has been suffering in recent times." **_Jonah nodded in agreement. _**"No one deserves to starve..."**_

"Indeed my lord, Not only that-"

_**"Jonah..."**_

He flinched. "Sorry...Dorma. Not only that, Qree's main source of humans she usually stalks has been kidnapped by the Black Dogs, and Thornton's main haunting grounds has been destroyed in the crossfire when the Black Dogs invaded the fortress of the eastern priestess. His powers have been severely weakened because of this."

The demon lord, Dorma, remained silent as he listened to his friend's every word. While he didn't show it on his face, Jonah could tell from his shaking hand that he was getting even more furious as he heard more about how the humans actions were treating his comrades.

_'Even after 500 years, your loyalty to us continues to surprise me...' _Jonah thought. Unlike most monsters, demons, and other kinds of unholy creatures, Dorma's value of bonds is truly a special case among his kind. Sure, there are groups out there that form up, but the leadership is usually dictated by feats of strength and only strength. Loyalties practically die in a heartbeat when it comes to those, the most prime example being the dark elf Olga and the orcs. He knew that alliance wouldn't last at all.

But when it comes to Dorma, he just has this way with the other creatures that convince them to join his side not out of strength or power (though it did actually help in some cases), but of true belief in his goals. He, for lack of a better term, appealed to their humanity.

***CRACK!***

A sudden noise snapped Jonah out of his thoughts, and he glanced down to see that Dorma had accidentally damaged the teacup in his attempt to keep his rage inside. Fortunately, Dorma noticed it as well, and he took a deep breath to calm himself and set his tea on the table.

_**"I...apologize Jonah. I was the one who said this was going to be a fun catch-up for the both of us, but it appears that seems to be impossible for our current situation." **_Dorma sighed as he took a cloth and wiped away the tea that spilled onto the table.

Jonah watched as his lord did work that was fit for a servant. He would've done the cleaning himself, but he knew that Dorma would rather die than have someone clean up his messes...and in this case rather literally. He also agreed that he hoped for a more light hearted conversation with him, but worldly events were too intertwined with their personal lives to be separated. Jonah decided he would _try_ to change the subject to something more pleasant.

"I noticed that some of those books you have are pretty recent..." Jonah said. "...and by recent, I mean that one book series I see on your table came out last year."

Dorma chuckled. _**"I can understand your confusion Jonah." **_After chucking the wet cloth into a trash can Jonah swore wasn't there before, Dorma walked over to the reading material.

_**"To be perfectly honest, I had no idea how these books were getting in here. During my early years of imprisonment, I woke up one day to find a couple of books had materialized in my humble abode. Considering I had nothing else better to do, I gave all of them a read." **_Dorma took a separate pile of books and started putting them in a nearby bookshelf.

_**"From then on, new material would spawn in here regularly. Sometimes it would be one book, sometimes it would be complete series with word counts in the hundred thousands."**_

Jonah gave him a look. "How would you know that?"

_**"Like I said, nothing better to do."**_

"Ah, right...hold on. You said you _had_ no idea where the books came from. Past tense. So you eventually figured it out?" Jonah asked.

Dorma sighed, putting in the final book in the slot. _**"Oh, I most certainly did. In fact, I didn't figure it out until you four gave me a history lesson on what's been going on in Eostia." **_Jonah raised his eyebrow at that, but didn't want to interrupt him. Dorma then took his reading chair, promptly sat on it, and made direct eye contact with Jonah.

_**"Six months ago..." **_he started. _**"...the books just abruptly stopped appearing in here. There was no sign, no note, no message from the gods themselves. They just stopped. The magic I felt whenever the books appeared simply vanished." **_It took Jonah a good few seconds to see where Dorma's thought process was going before his eyes widened. Dorma continued on.

_**"Now six months later, you four come in and tell me that some famous mercenary has fucked over the entire Shield Alliance...and what did you say happened six months ago?" **_

Jonah gulped. He really had no reason to be nervous, but he just WAS for some reason. "Six months ago, at 6 pm sharp, Celestine Lucross officially declared the formation of Vult's Sex Empire." He then shook his head.

"My lord, I know where you are going with this, but the evidence is not enough! Besides, why would she waste 500 years keeping you entertained?" At that moment, three flashes of light signaled the return of the others, he heard Minerva saying something about a certain traitor they found (she sounded incredibly pissed as well), but his attention was still entirely on Dorma.

Dorma chuckled, and while he stood to greet the returning demons, he answered his question. _**"Why? It is because she is too kind for her own good. It's because of her I survived our battle. She sealed me away, but let me stay conscious throughout it to give me some inklings about what is going on in the outside world. Because of that, I will give her a peaceful death." **_In an instant, the kind man he knew was covered head to toe in his signature black armor, cape bellowing behind him, and the only thing visible through the visor of his helmet was one crimson light where his right eye would be.

_**"Now my loyal generals...tell me more about this traitor. I wish to pay him a visit..."**_

* * *

_-Mogmore Village, north of Feoh-_

Screams of fear and moans of pleasure emanated from the once peaceful village of Mogmore. All of the men from the village who dared defied the Black Dogs were either tied up somewhere, or butchered for all to see, while all the women were of course being used for nothing more than sex for the raiders. Such was the life for one who lived in Eostia, including a certain Imp who led the raid in the first place.

"You bastards! I'll kill you if you touch my daughter!" The Imp looked at the human man it was dragging away with a grin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Imp laughed as he slashed the humans throat with his sword. "And how do you suppose you'll do that when you're choking on your own blood, huh!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then tossed him onto a currently growing pile of bodies of the men from the village. The man twitched a couple of times before ceasing all movement forever.

"DADDY!" A young girl screamed, but any further protests were cut off as the Imp's sights returned back to her. He made a hand motion, and two human men held her down. Ripping off her dress and spreading her legs, she could only watch in horror as the Imp walked over to her, his penis now full erect.

"Hehehehehe...when I'm done with you, you're gonna be calling me daddy from now on!" With his penis now in position to penetrate her, she made to scream only to be cut off when one of the men forced himself inside her mouth and started thrusting. The Imp reeled back his lower half and was about to fully commit to the thrust until he heard a voice echo throughout Mogmore...a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"My, oh, my! You certainly seem to be having fun there, Ohrn~!"

The Imp, Ohrn, suddenly backed away from the human girl in fear and looked around the burning village. The rest of the humans and imps under his command ceased their activities to also survey the village for the source of the voice, but only in confusion.

"Who the hell was that!?"

"Did we miss a bitch somewhere!?"

"Whoever it is, find that slut!"

"Who the hell is Ohrn anyway?"

While his men were ecstatic with the idea of finding another girl to break, Ohrn knew immediately that he had to get the hell out of there. He heard the voice, but fortunately the source wasn't anywhere near him at the moment when he heard it. Unfortunately, that **was** in the moment, and he could feel _her _presence now, and it was getting closer.

_'Hold on...' _Ohrn thought. _'...I can feel her...but what are those other...no...IT CAN'T BE!' _Immdiately, he picked up his sword from the ground and booked it into the nearby forest, leaving his men to stare at his dust trail in confusion.

"...What the hell is his deal?" one of the humans asked some of the imps, to which their only response was to shrug. Some were even about to follow their leader until they heard the screams of one of the soldiers. All of the Black Dogs turned to find one of their comrades in the middle of being torn in half. The last few screams of life he had was cut off by the culprit as it immediately set it's jaws upon his head and tore off. Throwing the headless torso aside, it finished off the head in a timely manner, which allowed them all a good look to the monster in front them was. Fear immediately gripped them.

"It's...It's The Heartless Wendigo!" One man screamed in terror, sending the Black Dogs, and even the girls they were raping, into a panic. An imp in response tried desperately to calm the situation.

"W-We don't know that! It's never been seen this far north! It could just be a normal wendigo! And we killed those things before!"

"No!" All heads turned to the woman their leader was going to rape. At this point, her fear of being raped was overwritten by the infamous cannibalistic monster standing a few feet away. "My father told me stories. Normal wendigos are pale, practically naked humans with elongated arms and legs that act like animals. The Heartless One is the only one that decorates itself and acts with intelligence. The skull of a deer covering its head, the necklace adorned with the bones of its most powerful victims, and-" The sound of a weapon being drawn brought their attention back to the monster to see it wielding a pair of long metal claws on both of its hands.

"...the claws that are said to tear through even the goddesses' barriers..."

The Heartless Wendigo looked as if it was smiling in response to being this famous before it suddenly dashed towards the crowd, and the grounds of Mogmore became drenched in blood.

* * *

Ohrn could hear the screams coming from Mogmore behind him, but he didn't stop to see which one showed up to kill his men as he ran for his life through the dense forest. Deep down, he knew running away was pointless, but there was no way in hell he could fight _them_ head on and this was the only logical decision his brain came to when fear consumed him. If anything, warning Vult of what was to come became a priority. Because of his one track mind, tunnel vision set in, and he didn't notice the spear of light coming toward him until it already pinned his left arm to a nearby tree.

"Huh...? GAAAAAAHH!" Ohrn was confused that he stopped moving until he felt the effects of the holy object burning throughout his arm. He immediately went to try and pull it out with his right hand, but he only got it up a couple of inches before another spear pinned his remaining hand onto the tree. His head swiveled back and forth in a panic looking at his arms multiple times.

"Damn it damn it damn it damn it!" He attempted to forcefully pull his arms out, but the only progress was more searing pain. "I got to-"

"You have to what...Ohrn?" A sweetly voice called out.

Ohrn's head, unwillingly, jerked back to its original place to see in full view of what is basically his death right in front of them. There stood three individuals he immediately recognized: A fallen angel, a specter, and...a succubus.

"Ma-Madame Minerva, why, it's so great to see you again." He said through the pain. The succubus' eyes lit up when he said her name and she gave a seemingly innocent smile.

"Awww..even after all these years, you still remember me! If only we were able reunite under better circumstances." Ohrn could tell from her tone that she didn't mean any of the words she just said. He wasn't stupid. Ohrn glanced at the other two demons to see what they would do, but they seemed perfectly fine to let Minerva's attention be all on him.

He couldn't handle it anymore.

"I very much apologize for-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" All three demons took a step back in the surprise at the imp's sudden outburst, clearly not expecting him to snap so quickly.

"IS IT BECAUSE I LEFT!?" Ohrn screamed through pained tears. "IS IT THAT!? IF SO, I'M SORRY! I KNOW I PLEDGED MY VOW TO OUR LORD, BUT HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! WHEN HE WAS KILLED, I LOST MY PURPOSE!" The screaming took every last bit of strength from the imp, and he let himself hang from the tree with his arms still held high. The spears of light still burned, but he didn't care.

"I had nothing...what was I supposed to do...?"

...

"pftHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Huh?" Ohrn looked up in confusion to see his former superior officers busting their gut laughing. Even the fallen angel, Jonah, was laughing up a storm. "What?"

"HAHAHAHAhahaha...*sigh*" Minerva wiped a tear from her eye. "5 centuries has really made you THIS stupid! I can't believe it!" Ohrn was about to ask what was going on until he felt her foot kick his gut. He didn't even get a chance to cry out in pain before his mouth was covered by Minerva's hand. Yellow eyes met a glare of blue.

"We were already pissed that you abandoned us Ohrn, but we were happy to give you another chance." She whispered. "However, it was what you were about to do and what you have done that sealed your fate." At that point, the two other demons entered the conversation.

"500 years ago, the Hell Knights were formed under the leadership of the Demon Lord to fight mankind." Jonah said. "Not to conquer, not for peace, but to survive. Humans, elves, half-lings? They must be eliminated for the sake of all demons." A look of disgust then formed on his face.

"...and after all this time, what have you been doing?"

"Conversing and fighting alongside human men, raping human women simply for pleasure and not for your survival, tarnishing your bloodline by having them impregnated." Thornton listed off his crimes in a calm manner, but Ohrn could tell he was holding back his anger. "Everything we stood for, everything we fought for...and you just threw it on the ground and spat on it."

Minerva took her hand off his mouth and walked a fair bit away from him. "I saw when you and your forces took Feoh, and I saw what you did to those nuns to get Alicia to surrender. I have never been so disgusted in my life." Ohrn's eyes widened. He thought he felt a presence nearby when he was torturing those nuns in front of the princess back then, but he was so focused on fucking them he didn't notice.

"I...I...can explain...GAH!" Minerva kicked once again, except it was his head instead of his gut this time.

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN!?" Minerva yelled in front of his face. "AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID FOR US, _THIS _IS HOW YOU REPAY HIS KINDNESS!? YOU TRAITORS DON'T HAVE ANYTHING WORTH LISTENING TO!" The succubus held up her hand and conjured a fireball. Ohrn closed his eyes knowing what was to come, this was the fate of traitors.

_**"Minerva...you must calm yourself."**_ The imp's eyes immediately shot open in response to the voice. Minerva clicked her tongue, but of course obeyed without question. Extinguishing the fireball in her hand, she just looked at the imp with her arms crossed.

"WHAT!? HE'S ALIVE!?" He exclaimed, somehow forgetting the current situation he was in. Ohrn swiveled his head into every possible angle to find the Demon Lord, but to no avail.

_**"Yes...I am quite alive Ohrn." **_ The deep, multi-layered voice he recognized so well echoed throughout the forest. _**"I never once left this realm of existence." **_

_'This could be my chance!' _He thought.

"My lord!" Ohrn pathetically called out. "Please! I know the crimes I have committed! But please believe me that I didn't enjoy a single sec-"

_**"SILENCE!" **_The imp immediately shut up.

_**"I'm disappointed Ohrn...you were there for the Hell Knights during the worst times of the war. You brought laughter to the children when we visited the safe havens, consoled our soldiers, and you found out even more of their reasons to fight then I ever did..."**_

_**"...Time has changed you for the worst...IMP." **_The demon flinched when he heard the Demon Lord spat his species name with such venom. He now knew he had no hope for survival. Sharing your name with other demons was a sign of trust. When one refuses to use it, it's because all respect has been lost to them. _**"You're fate was sealed the moment you found pleasure in human women..."**_ Thunder boomed, and the imp looked up to see that the once clear sunny sky was now covered in dark storm clouds. Off the corner of his eye, he noticed the three generals had backed away from him, giving a wide empty space between him and them. Except in the wide empty space now was a tall figure covered in black armor, a piercing red glow coming out of the helm, and an axe in his right hand that crackled with electricity.

_**"...Your punishment will go beyond your death, imp." **_The Demon Lord slowly walked towards the pinned imp readying the axe. While the imp knew that he was going to die no matter what, survival instincts didn't care, and he found his body struggling even more with his restraints to no avail.

_**"500 years worth of a dirtied bloodline will be wiped as well." **_When he got close enough, he raised the axe high above his head.

"Please! Please don't kill me! Give me another chance!"

_**"MAY YOU AND YOUR DESCENDANTS BURN IN HELL FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!"**_ And the Demon Lord brought his weapon down.

* * *

_~Some time later~_

"Dorma...are you alright?" Jonah set his hand on the demon lord's shoulder in hopes to console him. The demon lord had sent Minerva and Thornton to assist Qree to finish off any survivors that could possibly be in Mogma Village. Couldn't have any witnesses, not yet at least. 30 minutes has passed, and he was still staring at the corpse pinned to the tree. The fallen angel made a quick glance at the body of the imp, who was now just a skeleton with a huge gap in its skull.

_**"I'm fine Jonah." **_ Dorma said. _**"It's just...surprising. Seeing a close comrade change this much just hasn't registered in my mind yet. You understand?" **_Jonah could, but he felt that his experience most likely wasn't to the same level as Dorma. He had been sealed away for an ungodly amount of time. This much change all at once can overwhelm just about anyone...even demon lords.

_**"How many Jonah? How many of our soldiers did the humans corrupt?" **_The fallen angel wanted so desperately to lie, but telling the cold, hard truth was the reason why he fell, and Dorma wasn't looking for kind words.

"Too many my lord...too many..."

* * *

_A/N:_

_I apologize for any mistakes you see. As I said, this story is practice for me. The pacing of my writing in particular is something I hope to tweak more. Hopefully I managed to convey that the demons are more than bloodthirsty creatures._


	3. The Goddesses' Contingency

_It only took a week until the event that was known as the Bloodbath of Mogmore spread throughout Eostia. A simple raid for more sex slaves ended with a body count of over 200 people consisting of all the villagers, imps, and Black Dog soldiers. There were also reports of imps throughout the region suddenly having heart attacks after the bloodbath. No one has been able to figure out why though._

_ The one thing that people were certain about however, was the identity of the killer, The Heartless Wendigo. When the commanders demanded a report from the scout team that went looking for the raid party, they responded by saying they found the corpses of the raid parties strongest soldiers, and that was it. Just mentioning the fate of the strongest soldiers was enough to give people a vivid imagination of the village. The Heartless Wendigo loved collecting trophies from those it thought was a decent challenge._

_ The Black Dogs would eventually send parties into The Wendigo's most commonly sighted locations in order to seek vengeance for their men. Of course, they would get revenge if The Wendigo was even remotely close to its home to begin with. It was not in the forests where it stalked and devoured its prey, and it was not in the native lands where the wendigo species originated from._

_ Wherever it may be though, it had to be stopped. Who knows what kind of horrible acts it was committing at this very moment?_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **The Goddesses' Contingency

"Minerva! Stop! You're leaving blood all over our lord's finely decorated floor!"

"Wha!? Oh shit, sorry!"

"Thornton! Stop being a lazy ghost and get behind that cabinet!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

The sounds of wet cloths and mops impacting various items filled the demon lord's former tomb. Three demons with high body counts and terrifying reputations were running back and forth cleaning up the place like servants. Minerva, after throwing herself into a river to wash off any remaining blood, was high up in the ceiling dusting off the stalactites. Thornton, using his ghostly existence to his advantage, phased through the walls to get to the hard to reach areas. Meanwhile Qree was creating a pile at the entrance that consisted of the trash Dorma had accumulated during his imprisonment and the damaged seals that littered the hallway leading outside.

Qree, The Heartless Wendigo, the one who had the highest body count 2nd only to Dorma, was clearly in pure bliss while she was cleaning, a hobby that had passed on from her human origins. The origin of the Wendigo Curse was pretty much common knowledge in this day and age. When a human succumbs to the urge of cannibalism, they are inflicted with the curse and become ravenous monsters whose only desire is to feed on more flesh. Usually, those who become wendigos turn out to be not much different than a mindless beast, and Qree was originally like that as well. However, it was after her fifth kill after transforming that her brain subconsciously noticed how much the bodies she kept for later started to smell...bad, then she noticed how bloody her arms and body were...and the cave was covered with bat droppings.

She then regained her sanity shortly after a mild freak out which terrified the nearby villages who could hear her screaming.

"UGGHHHH..." Qree dropped another handful of trash onto the pile before turning around to see Thornton had once again lazily dropped himself onto Dorma's reading chair.

"You know, for such a clean freak, you certainly have no qualms with grabbing all that filth." Thornton pointed out, looking comfortable in his position. "Not to mention all those humans you're always munching on."

Qree sighed. "Oh Thornton, my dear child. You keep mixing the two terms. I may be a clean freak, but I'm not a germaphobe." She then threw a trash bag onto Thornton's lap, who despite being a ghost, grunted in pain from the sudden weight on his lap.

"Sometimes I regret teaching you guys how to physically interact with spirits."

"Now don't be like that dearie. We wouldn't want Dorma and Jonah to come back to a still filthy tomb." The specter huffed in annoyance, but he still willingly grabbed the rest of the bags and floated out of the tomb.

"Speaking of those two...**cough **gods there's a lot of dust." Minerva called out from ceiling. "Where did they go anyway? After the execution, Dorma has had this weird look in his eyes. I'm kinda worried."

"Jonah said that they would be looking for traitors on their own, so we're on standby until further notice..." Qree explained. "...and honestly, if I was Dorma, that imp's behavior would make me deliver punishment personally as well."

She then heard the succubus sigh. "I just hope it didn't affect him too badly."

"..."

"..."

"Minerva sweetie, what about-"

"We are not talking about me and that imp, got it?"

Qree sighed, she had hoped to personally talk to Minerva and Dorma in private after that horrible affair, but alas. With no way to continue the conversation, she and Minvera continued their work in silence for the remainder of the time. Thornton, being able to read the atmosphere after he got back, also did his work without complaints.

* * *

"AGGHH! We're done! Finally!" Thornton yelled in triumph. He accentuated his excitement by floating to the very top of the tomb, and letting himself float lazily down onto Dorma's reading chair.

"Ugghh...inhaling that much dust can NOT be healthy." Minerva set herself down on a couch and brushed dust off her dress. "...and unhealthy for my fashion."

"Yes, despite my love for cleanliness, I, too, am glad this ordeal was over." Qree rolled her shoulder in a circular manner to loosen her joints. They all thought it was a pretty simple clean for one room, until Thornton tripped a switch and opened several hidden rooms that were practically dust traps. In the end though, the tomb that trapped their lord was good as new.

"Well...in any case," Qree said while popping her finger joints. "We should have the rest of the day to relax. Though, it is almost night. I wonder what is taking those two so-"

"EVERYONE!" A voice called out with a teleportation circle suddenly appearing in the middle of the tomb.

All three demons shot up and stood in attention when Jonah materialized into the room. Every single one of them noticed how exhausted The Fallen Angel looked, as if he had sprinted here on his own two legs instead of teleporting.

"Jonah!? What is it?" Minerva asked.

"You three need to follow me to the border of Eostia, specifically to the north of the Black Fortress." Jonah said through heavy breaths.

"The Black Fortress? But that's where Vult is." Thornton voiced his confusion. "Even if we're not really there, you said the border of the country after all, but isn't it a bit risky to-"

"LISTEN." Jonah cut him off. Everyone flinched at the sudden outburst. The fallen angel took a second to recompose himself. "I know it's risky, but...Dorma and I found something at the border."

A moment of silence filled the room before Qree broke it. "Found...what? exactly?"

Jonah sighed. "Let's just say...The Demon Lord is **NOT **happy about it."

* * *

_~North of the Black Fortress, Border of Eostia~_

The area surrounding the Black Fortress was as dead as it usually it was. No trees, no animals, no signs of life whatsoever. It has always been like this for about 100 years since the fortress first appeared. Even when the Dark Queen had been turned into a slave, the magic that was responsible for the creation of the wasteland shows no sign of disappearing. Anyone that dares to venture out of the safe zones from main entrance of the fortress will soon find their life force drained from their very soul.

Fortunately, the magic the Dark Queen created had also set up some exceptions to the wasteland; one of those exceptions was that non-humans are to be unharmed when traversing the land. This allowed the party of four to travel to their destination with no problem. Obviously, what she meant by non-humans are her dark elves and demon soldiers, which Qree thought was completely insulting. As if pointy ears and dark skin is enough to be separate from humans. On the bright side, this area was ripe with human bodies to scavenge off of during those rare times she was starving. She would prefer to be actually hunting them, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Qree was starting to lose herself in the past, remembering a human couple she found here when Jonah spoke up.

"Alright everyone...we're here." Shaking her head to focus, Qree looked to where Jonah was pointing and saw-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Thornton screamed, and if he didn't say that, then she would've gladly broken her composure right then and there. Because towering above them a few meters away...

...was a barrier of pure, unadulterated, magic that stretched for miles to the east and west of their position. Standing so close to it, she could _feel_ the power radiating off it. It's almost as if every type of magic in existence was used to create this behemoth of a barrier. The magic was so overwhelming that she found herself almost falling to her knees from the pressure.

_'Actually...hold on." _Qree thought. _'With THIS amount of magic, I should've sensed it ages ago. How did it evade my detection?' _From the looks of the other two, they seemed to have the same questions going through their heads.

"Wha...what is this? Where did it come from? Because I can safely say that THIS wasn't here before. " Minerva asked. Jonah sighed.

"We don't know." He responded. "Dorma and I were chasing after a traitor, a werewolf, in the wasteland and we unknowingly led him straight into this barrier. He turned into dust the moment he touched it." All of their eyes widened.

"So you AND Dorma couldn't sense it either?" Thornton said surprised. "It takes a lot of skill to avoid your guy's detection. Whoever made this really didn't want you or anyone else to find out until too late."

_**"That's exactly right, Thornton."**_ A bolt of lightning suddenly came down close to their position, and from the impact site, The Demon Lord Dorma stood clad in his black armor with his battle axe firmly in his right hand. The demons made an attempt to kneel before he raised his hand to let them know it was alright for them to be at ease. However, the demons could tell something was up. _**"I would've been dead if wasn't for Jonah's quick eye. I was practically kissing it when that werewolf was disintegrated." **_He then twisted his body around so that he would be facing the barrier directly with his back facing his comrades. The demons all slowly started to back away from him, sensing his rising anger.

_**"When I saw this vile creation, I was surprised. How could I, of all people, miss something like THIS?" **_Dark storm clouds started to gather around their area.

_**"So, I did what any normal person would do. I struck it with my axe to break my way through." **_ Said axe was beginning to crackle with electricity. The demons looked at each other nervously.

_**"That's when I realized..." **_Realizing the immediate danger,Qree quickly grabbed all three demons and had all four of them dive behind a nearby rock for cover.

_**"...This damnable barrier was designed to keep ME in!" **_With a cry, he raised his battle axe to the sky. In an instant, thousands of lightning bolts impacted the side of the barrier, the sound of thunder was almost deafening to Qree's ears. The barrage went on for a couple more seconds until it eventually became silent once more. Qree peaked out from the top, and in a few moments, motioned to everyone that it was now safe to come out. When the demons walked out of their cover from the rock, everyone, save for Jonah, looked on in astonishment.

The barrier showed no signs of damage whatsoever. With the unnatural storm and the various amount of thunder from this specific location, the humans in the Black Fortress are probably sending a party to investigate. In fact, the specter looked like he was about to make a smartass comment about that fact until Jonah stopped him.

"Before you say anything Thornton, I made sure to cast several layers of silencing magic and blinding spells. No one in the Black Fortress heard or saw any of this."

"I WASN'T GONNA SAY THAT!"

"Nah, I could tell you were going to say something similar to that." Minerva cut in. "It probably would've worsened our current mood."

"SCREW YOU GUYS!"

"Everyone!" Qree yelled. "Focus on the task at hand please?" The three demons coughed and quietly apologized. With a sigh, the wendigo looked to her old friend, his rage was still oppressive to be near and the lightning from his axe was sparking all over the place.

_'Probably should leave him be for now.' _She thought. Qree turned her attention to the group.

"Jonah, how far does this particular barrier go?"

"Well...before I went to collect you guys, I did some scouting to the west, east, and south of Eostia." He explained. "To push my luck, I eventually tried to see if I could fly over it. Almost got my wings burned in the process."

"So what does that mean?" asked Minerva.

"It means that the entire country of Eostia is now sealed in a magical bubble. Nothing comes in, and nothing can leave."

* * *

It's been a few days since the discovery of being trapped like a bird in a cage. The Demon Lord had eventually calmed down enough to be able to perform tasks once again. When he did, he ordered Qree and the other demons to find any sort of weakness in the barrier, or perhaps some hole that creator didn't account for.

Qree's first instinct was to check on the status of the fortresses of Eostia. After all, if the barrier appeared in response to Dorma breaking from his prison, then it wouldn't be too farfetched for an alarm spell to signal humanity to defend themselves. Fortunately, it seemed that the fortresses still remain ignorant of the demon that walks their lands and continued with their sexual crimes, so that's good. After she was satisfied with her findings, Qree continued to look for any flaws in the barrier. However, she knew that she wouldn't find any.

Celestine would've done anything in her power to perfect this kind of spell.

It was quite obvious to everyone that the reincarnated goddess, Celestine Lucross, was the one responsible for the barrier. And from what Qree could sense due to her prolonged presence near it, it appeared that she got a whole lot of help from outside of Eostia. She had to admit though, the human managed to pull one over them.

One of their initial plans before discovering the barrier was to journey outside Eostia to gather troops. Considering what kind of state the demons of Eostia are in, Dorma didn't want to risk having traitors who could only think with their dicks. Of course, that plan has now burst into flames. With access to the outside world cut off, and the former soldiers of the Hell Knights now acting like sex-crazed fiends, things were looking bleak for the demons and their desire to exterminate humanity...

...that was until a certain someone dropped by to visit them.

_~Tomb of the Demon Lord~_

"So...what the hell do we do now?"

All the demon generals were currently sitting around a coffee table after yet another failed attempt to pierce the barrier. Whatever it was made out of, it was clear yet again that it was made to keep people like them inside.

Minerva's attempt to throw one of her strongest fire spells, Chaos Flame, ended being bounced back to her. She dodged just time, but her entire ponytail was unfortunately singed off and now she was sporting very messy short hair. Jonah had one of his spears of light pierce straight through one of his black wings, grounding him until he heals up. Thornton, the poor soul, almost had his entire memory wiped before he even had a chance to do anything. And Qree's attempt to swipe at it with her claws ended with her being tied up and gagged, as every time she looked at her arms she would see delicious food.

A heavy thud echoed in the tomb as Dorma, now out of his armor, was setting down cups for the demons, which all of them immediately grabbed and drank. Upon sipping the drink, Minerva's beautiful red hair returned to perfection, the hole in Jonah's wing patched itself up, and Thornton's drink was absolutely delightful in fixing his mental state. Dorma then cut the gag from Qree's mouth and jammed the drink into it. Once he was sure it empty, he untied the ropes around her body.

_**"To be honest Thornton...I do not know." **_Dorma admitted. He then sat himself down next to his comrades. _**"Normally, I would have someone spy on the enemy to find information, but with just us five? It is just too risky, and it would be devastating to lose any one of you."**_

"Not only that, who would we spy on anyway?" Qree added. "Celestine? The Shield Alliance? They're too busy enjoying being slaves to get useful information out of."

"Ummm.."

"Also the fact that it would be incredibly suspicious for the more normal of us to walk right in." Jonah said. "In a land that practically worships sex, Thornton and I would stick out for not participating. As for Minerva..."

"Excuse me?"

"I am NOT letting a human touch me again."

"HELLO!?"

"Ugghh! Would you please hold on?" Thornton says, casually looking at the armored woman in the tomb. "Can't you see we're in the middle of a very important discussion? Honestly..." The armored woman could only watch in astonishment as the demons continued their conversation.

"..."

"..."

"...WAIT A SECOND!"

In an instant, Qree leapt from the couch and landed feet first on the intruder's chest. Pinned down, the wendigo aimed her claws so that the tips would be an inch away from the armored woman's neck. Minerva and Jonah immidiately casted binding spells to her arms and legs, and Thornton had spirits that served under him on standby to posses her on his command. Dorma, meanwhile, had donned his armor and axe.

"Who the hell are you!? How did you find this place!?" Qree demanded.

"I...I..." The intruder tried to speak, but stopped a bit when Qree drove the claw tips a little bit deeper into her neck. "I was looking for help and I saw this cave for shelter! That's all!"

Jonah raised his eyebrow. "This cave is far, _far_, away from any form of civilization. I find it doubtful that you could just wander in here by accident."

"Well...I'm an explorer of the unknown! That's just what I-"

"I also casted magic that deters anything and anyone from coming near the mountain." The armored woman audibly gulped.

"My lord, what shall we do with this woman?" asked Minerva. "Someone like this is too much a security risk."

Dorma rubbed his chin under his helm in deep thought. _**"You make a good point. It's too risky. Qree, kill her and you'll have the chance to try that new recipe tonight."**_

The wendigo smirked. "Gladly, my lord." The sharp metal claws of the wendigo rose and was about to fall through the thin flesh of its new victim.

"A-Aunty Qree?" The claw immediately stopped midslice. Qree's eyes widened.

"Wha...what did you call me?" The wendigo was so surprised by what the armored woman said she stood back up and backed away from her. "Why did you call me, Aunty?"

The armored woman gasped. "Oh gods! It is you! It's been so long that I forgot what you looked like!" She then glanced at the other generals. "Uncle Thornton! Uncle Jonah! Aunty Minerva! You're all here! I didn't recognize any of you"

All of them had dumbfounded looks on their faces. Who was this woman and why was she calling them Aunt and Uncle?

"Ummmm...my lord?" Dorma waved his hand and the spirits and binding spells keeping the woman pinned down disappeared. As she was standing up, the Demon Lord pointed his axe at her.

_**"Identify yourself. How do you personally know my generals?"**_

The armored woman just stood there for a good few seconds before her arms rose up to remove her helmet. When the woman's true face was revealed, everyone, save Dorma, audibly gasped. Why would he, when didn't he didn't spend 500 years thinking they've all gone extinct. The woman sported tough, green skin, messy black hair, sharp fangs with two big ones in the corners of the mouth, and two stubby horns that protruded from the top of her forehead.

"I was only a small child when we met, so it's understandable you wouldn't remember me." She bowed.

"I am Princess Seliana of the Orcs, and I need your help."


End file.
